Lelouch of the Ressurection
by Hero V. Blood
Summary: Only a few months after the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia, a new threat are trying to vanquish the UFN and conquer the world for themselves. But whose these people exploring the skirts of Tokyo Settlement? Are they enemies or allies? My first fanfic. R
1. The Day a Demon is Born

**Lelouch of the Ressurection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and any of it's characters.

by: Ed V. Branstein

**Chapter One: The Day a Demon is Reborn**

It's been three months since the death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, the whole world is slowly rebuilding the damages the past war had created. Japan and Britannia are established as "superpowers" but indeed, both are suffering setbacks one after another with every plan to stabilize their nation's growth.

_**Government Complex, Japan**_

Everyone was busy at the time because of the upcoming conference for member nations of UFN, that will be held in Ashford academy grounds in Japan, a decision that caused an uproar to some because of a bad memory that happened there the last time, the time when Lelouch took UFN representatives as hostage and stated dictatorship to gain solo rule throughout the world.

"Damn what take Empress Nunally and Zero so long, the conference is about to start!" yelled a enraged Tamaki who doesn't look good. "Nothing has changed huh Tamaki?" asked a girl's voice from a corridor. "Hey Kallen shouldn't you be with Ohgi, you're his bodyguard right?" The red haired captain of Japan's Elite Knightmare squad just ignored the fact that Tamaki was shouting at her ear. "Jeez Tamaki could you please calm down a bit?" answered Kallen crossing her arms as she blinked at Tamaki. "And besides the empress' personal jet just arrived." She added as she pointed at the newly landed plane. "About time, I thought they wouldn't arrive." Tamaki stated as he head towards the arrival area. "And Kallen go back and tell Ohgi about it, the conference should start in a few." He finished while turning his head to the red haired, giving her a wink as he disappears at the corridors.

`Damn that Tamaki always acting weird, he doesn't really change.` Kallen thought as she slowly walk towards the hall where the conference will take place. As if a coincidence, she finds herself in the same stairs she and Lelouch took at the last UFN conference at Ashford. She stops midway, turning around as if mimicking her movements from the last time. She scans the whole area as if looking for someone that should be standing at front of her, she sighed, 'I wish this peace would last, I hope that we are doing the right thing, Lelouch.' She thought as she sighed again and she continued to the sets of stairs.

_**Ashford Academy, Japan**_

The conference had started, leaders of nations from UFN talked about the list of priorities and new laws and bills to be created. It was a heated discussion, after a few failed tries to suppress the building crisis. They wouldn't risk the uprise of terrorist groups that would blame them for being too slow on the process of rebuilding the economy growth of every nation. After a few exchange of heated words, 100th Empress Nunally Vi Britannia politely ask the UFN members for a break for them to clear their minds, which could be a good idea since she swear seeing China's Empress Tianzi and Japan's prime minister Kaname Ohgi sweating hard.

_**Tokyo Settlement, Japan**_

On the skirts of Tokyo settlement, people are watching the live broadcast of the UFN conference. They are hoping that the UFN could finally decide on something that could eventually help them in lifting a growing burden of their shoulders. At the past months, the UFN failed disappointedly in the new bills for the rebuilding nations. The citizens are starting to get furious at the turn of events, which force this emergency conference. "Do you think they could do something good this time?" asked a bystander as he passed a screen broadcasting the conference, which is now on hold because of the short break. "Who knows? Maybe they really can't do anything, maybe the responsibilities are too much for the UFN, especially for the young empresses." Answered another whose talking about Nunally and Tianzi of China and Britannia respectively.

As the murmurs builds up, a group of people stopped momentarily as they look at the screen. A few are whispering how weird the clothes they are wearing, some are saying they are weird themselves. The first one is a man dressed in blue pants and a orange shirt while wearing a cowboy hat, the other man is wearing the same blue pants, while having a red jacket over his black shirt and he wears sunglasses and a visor. The other two were women, dressed in pink and gray respectively, their hair is tied in a ponytail and one of them is wearing the same sunglasses the other guy is wearing. As they looked at the screen, which is now projecting a reporter talking about the conference and the crisis the UFN are trying to disperse, their expressions changed to disappointment as they looked at one another. Looks like they don't like what's happening, especially the man with the glasses as he bit his lip before proceeding to walk again, trying to take something out of his mind. As the woman with glasses saw his reaction, she quickly reach for his hand as if she was saying, "Calm down, I'm here for you." Feeling her hand, the man relaxed a little, giving the woman a smile as they continue to proceed in the alleys and disappearing into the crowd.

_**Government Complex, Japan**_

Nunally Vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of Britannia is on her wheelchair, looking in the vast sky through a glass window. "Are you alright, your highness?" asked Zero as he kneel beside the young empress to grab her hand. He swears that he saw the empress sighing repeatedly. "I'm fine Zero, I'm just thinking." Answered Nunally as she gave Zero a small smile."Could I ask what are you thinking your highness?" Zero asked with a worried tone on his voice as he tightens the grip on her hand, actually he has an idea what the problem is. "It's no big, I'm just thinking if I should really be here as an empress." She stated while continuing to stare at the sky. "Don't think of such things, you should be strong for your people, they believed you." Zero reassured the empress, "as a matter of fact they love you, you just need to learn a bit from experiences." He finished as he stand up and position himself behind her. "We should go back now, the conference is about to resume." He said as he help the empress on her wheelchair. Before leaving, she gave one last look on the sky. 'Brother.' She thought as they exit the room.

With the resume of the conference, the Black Knights which were Japan's national defense organization now led by none other than Kyoshiro Tohdoh, started to deploy units to scan the area near the academy grounds. "As always you tend to be cautious Tohdoh." said Xingke, leader of China's military system. "Xingke, how are your stations on the academy?" Tohdoh asked in return to China's military leader. "Everything's fine, nothing's wrong just like what we wanted." He answered taking a seat near Tohdoh."By the way where are the others?" Xingke asked to Tohdoh who was checking their unit's reports. "Don't worry we are here." Answered Gino Weinberg, whose know is the Knight of One, after all, he's the only member at this point and his position as Knight of One is only a symbol as he is a identified as one of the two leaders of Britannia's military power. "If I were you, you should start acting as a true leader, don't be too much of a slacker." Tohdoh said as he face the Britannian pilot. "Don't worry about it Tohdoh, I'm giving him my personal lectures about being an ideal leader." Interrupted by none other than Cornelia Li Britannia, which is the other leader of Britannia's military. "Princess Cornelia, where is Prince Schneizel?" asked Xinke as he stood from his seat. "He's inside the Ashford Academy, waiting for Nunally." She answered as she walks towards the screen which projects a live broadcast of the conference.

_**Ashford Academy, Japan**_

As the conference have resumed, KABOOM! A large explosion is heard not far from the Ashford Academy grounds. "What the!" shouted a shocked Cornelia as she jumped from her seat. "What's happening?" she asked Xingke, Tohdoh, and Gino whose also jumped because of the explosion, but before they could answer her few more explosions around Ashford followed. "Damn, the explosions create a circular pattern around the academy grounds, it could be terrorist!" shouted Xingke as he tried to contact his troops. "I already sent Chiba and the Black Knights to the vicinity of the explosions." Tohdoh said in a rather calm voice. "I think it's time for us to leave, let's move to Ashford now while your men handle the explosion matters." Suggested Cornelia as she prepared to leave," I already send my men to the academy grounds including my knight, Guilford." She finished as she gave Gino a look, which he understood as a order to follow her, which he obliged. Xingke and Tohdoh followed suit as the two left.

Back at the conference hall at Ashford, Schneizel was looking for Nunally among the crowd. "Nunally!" He shouted as he sees his half sister with Zero preparing to leave among the gathering crowd. "Let's get out of here already, it's dangerous here." He added as he signaled Zero to proceed. "Wait Brother! Where's Tianzi and Ohgi, we ned to find them be-" she shouted but was interrupted by none other than Ohgi, carrying Tianzi whose looks is about to cry, on his arm. "Don't worry were here, Xingke and Tohdoh said that they would be geeting here as soon as possible, it's best we stay together as we leave." He now proceed to the exit, leading Tianzi whose still on his arm, Nunally just nodded and signaled Zero and Schneizel to follow them.

_**Tokyo Settlement, Japan**_

On the vicinity of explosions, soldiers from Japan, Britannia and China all have surrounded the area. They started to scan their surroundings, looking for enemies and as if on cue, enemies just come out and destroyed the UFN's units. The same as well started on the other explosion areas and the terrorist groups just overflowed the settlement's border. They started their full scale attack towards the Ashford Academy and government complex creating havoc on their paths.

Not far from Ashford, a group of people are running towards the academy's gate but they are interrupted because of the flowing numbers of the terrorist. "Damn, because of those terrorist we can't get there now!" Shouted by the man with the cowboy hat as he scanned the area for more terrorist. "Could you capture a knightmare or two? If we can't sneak in then we'll go inside using force." The man with the glasses said to the others, more than a command. The two have bowed to the man and run towards the alleys and disappeared in the chaos. "Could we get a pizza now?" asked the woman with the glasses as he walk towards the man. "I don't know, maybe later after we got to the academy." He answered as he holds her hand and ducked on the alley trying to hide them. Unfortunately, a group of terrorist spotted them. "Hey the two of you, what the hell are you doing here?" shouted one with a gun pointing it towards them. 'Damn' he thought while glancing on the other whose face is still impassive. 'Everyone has a gun, I can't risk being identified yet, I need to do something' he thought again as sweat drops from his forehead. Before the terrorist ask them again, he pulled the woman's hand as they run towards the exit. "Damn you, you think you could just run away from us." He shouted again and signaling his men to follow those people.

"Why are we running? Can't you do anything except for this? Remember this thing doesn't suit you." She teased the man who was now sweating too much, she knew the man too well, a small smile crept her lips as she continued to stare to man who is pulling her. In a few turns, they have stopped in a corner, the man panting hard and his arm leaning against the wall. "Told ya!" she teased her again, poking him in the face. "It's not the time for that! Can't you see I'm trying to get away from them, can't you even h-" he's still shouting at the woman but was interrupted by the ones who are following them. "Finally, we caught you now." Said the same man earlier as the couple turned to face them, 'damn, I really hate running, looks like there's no other choice' the man thought as he held the woman's hand tightly. "Now die!" he shouted as he shoots them. The man pushed the woman away, getting hit by the bullet in the chest. "Ha Ha Ha! Good! Now do you have a few last words?" He said talking to the woman who is now lying on the corner.

"As a matter of fact, I have, could all of you listen to the words my _darling wants to say to you._" She said pointing to the man who is now slowly getting up. "It can't be! I hit him in the heart." He muttered while looking dumbly on the man. "I have a few questions for all of you, what will you do if the world fall into darkness? Will you just ignore it? Or will you be trying to act almighty and creating this idiotic assault? Is having the power to fight against it is a crime? Or being silent on these matters is a bigger crime?" he paused when he saw the confused look on their faces. "From the looks of you, no one from your group knows the answer. Then I'll give you the answer, I'll be the one that will pass judgment on this sinful world, and I'll be the messenger of death to the sinners and a shield for the weak against the strong that trying to devour them. If the world is pulled into chaos and darkness, then I will be resurrected as a demon that will destroy this world and recreate it!" he shouted the last part as he tossed his glasses and remove his visor, showing his raven hair and his eyes that emit a strange glow. "I Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you, DIE!" he orders as his geass fly through the terrorist. "Yes, your highness!" they nodded as they put their gun on their head, and with a bang, bloody corpses flew around him.

The woman now undid her ponytail and her glasses, which reveals her long, green hair flowing through her back. "Welcome back my darling warlock." She said as she gave him a small peck on the cheeks. "Yes, welcome back mylord." Voices rang as two knightmares have come to them, gesturing a bow towards the former emperor as their cockpits opened, revealing Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim also bowing towards the two. "Yes, I'm back. And I'm here once again, to destroy worlds and recreate it!" he shouted as he turned toward his witch companion. With a smile both of them turned to Ashford Academy now covered in flames and knightmares fighting.

This is indeed the reborn of a demon and the start of their new path.


	2. The Grail Knights and the Counterattack

**Lelouch of the Ressurection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and any of it's characters.

by: Ed V. Branstein

**Chapter Two: The Grail Knights and the Counterattack**

_**Tokyo Settlement, Japan**_

"Jeremiah what's the status of Ashford Academy?" asked Lelouch while checking their captured Gloucesters. "We can't confirm anything by now mylord, it's still under heavy siege by the terrorist." Jeremiah answered as he came out of the cockpit of one of the Gloucesters. "Hmm. Very well but it seems the fighting is going longer as it should be." Lelouch walked to the edge of the building they are hiding as he tried to look on their surroundings. The knightmares of the terrorist seems limitless, as groups of Sutherlands and Gloucesters are just appearing one after another. 'Something's not right' Lelouch thought as the terrorists slowly pushing the currently on defensive UFN forces further in the campus grounds.

"As you can see mylord, the UFN are clearly losing, the numbers of the enemies are quite overwhelming." Anya's voice brought back Lelouch into his senses. "I can't see why they can't handle these kinds of pitiful attacks; they are Britannia and Japan what happened to the supposedly 2 'superpowers' of this world."Lelouch muttered under his breath as he tries to think of the situation. "It just seems that those 2 doesn't have enough force to fought against these numbers." C.C. paused, as she looked up in the sky where the Guren flight enabled desperately try to lower the numbers that were trying to assault the Academy, she slowly returned her gaze to Lelouch who was quietly listening to her. "The only customized kngihtmare that I saw from UFN that you can see was the Guren flight enabled, the Shen Hu, and a few Vincents. While the enemies has these numbers of knightmares, I'm wondering where did they got these?" she finished as she got inside her Gloucester preparing the knightmare for combat.

"So it seems that they are the superpowers without powers, how irritating." The Demon Emperor curse silently as he make his way towards his Gloucester, knowing what the former emperor is thinking, Anya and Jeremiah, prepared theirs as well. "If they can't devise a simple strategy to effective fight these numbers, then maybe they need a hand." He paused as he climbs to the cockpit. "C.C., Jeremiah, Anya we move out." He commanded as the 4 Gloucesters make their way to the battlefield.

_**Ashford Academy, Japan**_

Nunally and the others continue their search for a safe way out. Starting from the moment they met Kaguya, they have been running around the campus as every path they choose if not blocked because of debirs, is a battlefield to the UFN and the unknown terrorist group. As they try their luck for finding a safe one, Nunally is in deep thought which was easily spotted by Kaguya. "Nunally, what's the matter?" she asked Nunally as she looked at the young princess unreadable face. "It's nothing Lady Kaguya, it's just I'm thinking about my brother." She answered as silence fill the group. They know what she's feeling right now, because the others are thinking about a certain man.

_Flashback_

_A few months back at Ashford Academy._

"_Would you tell us who are you?" shouted a enraged Tamaki as he walks towards the unknown Zero who had just assassinated the 99__th__ Emperor of Britannia, the one named the demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia._

"_I'm sorry but I throw away my former identity the moment I have wore this mask, that's why it's no need to know about it, my just Zero now." He answered rather calmly even though there are a lot of people sending glares towards him._

"_Please Zero, tell them everything, I wished that they should know everything about my brother." Nunnaly pleaded, as she and Sayoko appeared from the door, with the maid pushing her wheelchair._

"_Yeah, she's right, we should" Tamaki agreed to her, but stopped as the words from the young princess sunk in his mind. "What does that demon have to do with it!" he yelled as he stood before Zero as if looking for an answer. The same words ranged through the room as everyone tried to find the answer from the unknown man who's wearing the legendary Zero outfit._

_BANG!_

_Everyone jumped as Zero broke the table by slamming his fist on it, even Nunally was shocked with the unbelievable act Zero did. "You know, I think it's best to let them know." Lloyd's voice broke the silence as everyone looked at him. "Besides, it seems that even you don't tell them, princess Nunally would tell them later, from the looks of it she knew everything even though I don't know how." He finished with his trademark grin._

"_You knew everything Lloyd?" Cornelia asked, as she looked at the earl who replied her with a nod. She was about to ask the earl once again but Zero's voice interrupt her. "Of course he knew." He paused as he took a few steps towards the window. "Everyone that was in the Avalon with Lelouch knew." Everyone gasped at Zero's words. They looked at the ones at the back, as if the ones Zero was talking grouped themselves there. Lloyd, Cecile, Nina and even Sayoko who left Nunally's side to join the others_

"_They knew everything, no, we knew everything." Everyone's gaze turned back to Zero as he continue his speech. "What Lelouch have done for the world, for everyone, for us, for Nunally." He stop once again as he reach for the back of the mask, revealing his face slowly. Once again, everyone gasped at the sight. It was Suzaku Kururugi, the supposedly dead knight of Zero._

Their recollection of the past events was interrupted when something explode in front of them, and group of terrorist dressed in white have appeared before them, pointing their guns towards them. "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm Romeo Valdez, its good to see all of you doing well." Kaguya and Nunally are both frightened, Zero and Schneizel have moved on their front to protect the ladies. "You're those terrorist? What do you want?" Zero shouted as he tried to make Nunally calm by holding her tiny hand.

"Oh? Yes we are those terrorist but we are no ordinary, we are the Grail Knights! Since the medieval era, stories told people that we are the most powerful and revered individuals and we are under the direct command, and second to the Lady of the Lake, or just the Lady. We are named as living saints who represent fearsome powers in our kingdom which we call Bretonnia." Valdez is now standing few steps in front of them as if he was studying them. "And oh yeah, command your troops to surrender, especially those elite pilots of yours." He stated as he casually walk towards them. "And why would we do that?" Zero shouted again, but knowing that further resistance would only be futile. "I thought you already know why." He paused as his subordinates aim their guns towards them, with Romeo smirking on the middle with a pistol on his hand. "You know what to do right?" he continued with his smirk growing every second.

Just outside Ashford, the UFN are still fighting to protect the campus grounds even though they knew that the terrorist have already entered the vicinity. "Tohdoh, what have happened to the forces that we sent to locate the forces that entered the academy?" Cornelia shouted over the intercom, her voice was filled with worry. "We lost contact with them Princess, we just hope that they won't find Empress Nunally and the others." Tohdoh answer as he tried to fought of the Sutherlands around the grounds. "And it seems their number have started to decrease, looks like we already destroyed a big portion of their seemingly endless battalion." Xingke interrupted their talk whose also fighting off the enemies whose all trying to get inside Ashford Academy. Cornelia and Gino are fighting too with the red haired pilot, but the princess is thinking of other things instead of their fight.

_Flashback_

_A few minutes back outside Ashford._

_A horde of knightmares assaulted the academy from both sides. Cornelia, Gino and Guilford tries to suppress the enemies from the left side, while Tohdoh, Xingke and the others fights at the other side. "Damn, looks like they are really stubborn, trying to infiltrate Ashford with everything they got." Kallen cursed while destroying the 9__th__ Sutherland that face her and her Guren. "But something's amiss, this assault is futile because they are lacking a force to strikethrough the frontline," Cornelia was at the same time trying to figure out the path of the enemies while pushing off the enemies. They can't rely on Xingke this time as he was the one who's keeping the enemies on bay at the front of Ashford. _

_But as if a black cat crossed their way, an explosion was triggered at the entrance of the academy, barely missing the Shen Hu who was now struggling to keep balance as the blast hit its wings and a part of the main frame was also hit. "Xingke! Are you alright?" Cornelia maneuvered her Vincent among the flames towards the Shen Hu. "Princess Cornelia, go forth now, this is a diversion!" the Chinese commander shouted as he saw the Vincent moving towards his position. As if on cue, 2 more explosions happened at both sides of the academy, then a van runs towards the hole in full speed. Everyone was frozen, the terrorist have entered the grounds. As they try to follow the van, all enemy units assault them as if trying to buy time for their comrades._

Her reminiscence have been interrupted when Nunally's voice was heard over the intercom. "All units who hear this stop all operations now, abandon your knightmares and go to the academy's main hall, I repeat all units." All of them are left frozen, Cornelia, Tohdoh, Xingke and everyone slowly land their knightmares. "Princess Cornelia, what could this mean?" asked Tohdoh as they proceed to the hall. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." The princess stated calmly but truly she was worried sick of her younger sister.

_**Inside Ashford Academy, Japan**_

Everyone's face fell as they saw Nunally and the others with the terrorist. 'Looks like they are captured' Tohdoh thought, as he scan their surroundings. 13 soldiers with a few knightmares are around them. "Welcome to everyone!" Romeo's voice rang around the room, then he turn around, showing his smirking face. Black eyes, blue long hair that extends up to his shoulder, about 25- 30 in age. "Ah, so you are the legendary members of UFN, survivors of the war against Lelouch Vi Britannia, huh, unbelievable how weak you are." Romeo smirk grow larger as he inspect everyone. "Now, you could watch how we crush your forces, with the help of your IFF signals, hahaha!" Romeo laughs as they prepare a screen showing IFF signals of both friend and foe. They saw how their comrades have been defeated by the enemies who know their pin-point location. "Now, for the last one. This means.." Romeo's voice echoed through the room, everyone close their eyes not wanting to see their defeat.

"Checkmate." Sounds of Romeo's laughter breaks the silence on the room, tightening the grief the Nunally felt.

"Brother!" she shouted aloud, tears falling from her eyes. 'Sorry I failed you.'

"Sir, our forces from point 0.72 has been annihilated." Everyone's look travelled to the screen. It's true, sounds of lost IFF signals buzzed across the room. "What!? Who could have done it!!?" Romeo shouted, his fist crashed on the desk. As if on cue, one after another IFF of the enemies are lost one by one.

"C.C. slash harken, 20° to the west." Sounds of slash harken and knighttmares exploding followed.

"Jeremiah, Anya, position 20 meters south of point 0.32, slash harken at 35° west and southeast." The voice commanded again, a few sounds of fighting and explosion followed suit.

"What's happening? A few knightmares who turned off their IFF's are attacking us sir." One of them reported as they tried to pin out the location of the enemies.

"Don't you think I don't knew about that?" muttered a pissed Romeo. "But the way they move, they could have a strategist on their arsenal, all forces follow my command, we will annihilate those fools!!" he shouted as loud as he could, he was really pissed, everyone around him totally knew.

"C.C. do you find what I ask you to look for?" a voice rang again on their intercoms. "Yes, my darling Lelouch." She answered, obviously teasing the one whose talking earlier. "Very well, now move onwards point 7, Anya, gave her back up." He ordered again, not minding the teasing he gets from the witch.

"Jeremiah, support me as I assault their frontline." He commanded as he trusts his knightmare's lance against the enemy. "Yes your highness." As he shoot the remaining Sutherlands with the machine gun.

"Sir, they were confirmed using Gloucesters from our forces. Their using our IFF." Another report filled them in. "Change our signals!" Romeo shouted, "But we done it already sir" his subordinates answered, "then do it again!" Romeo shouted again, silently cursing to himself.

"Jeremiah, enemies at both sides, slash harken on east, and shoot over the wall 65° west." Lelouch ordered his loyal subordinate. "Yes, mylord." He obeyed as he prepare for the assault. "You can't win against us because we have his highness ordering us!" he shouted as if a battle cry as he destroy enemies coming from both sides.

"Oh darling, we are finished already." C.C.'s teasing voice once again rang Lelouch's intercom. "Very well, now Jeremiah, move towards the bridge in point 2.30, and C.C and Anya, move to point 00, I'm coming with you in a few." He finished without minding the witch's teasing, as if fighting makes him forget about those things.

"Sir we spotted one of them, it's moving onwards a bridge sir." His subordinate reported as he try to find the location of the others. "Oh, then it's a trap, their trying to lure us in the bridge and then they will make it fall, ha! Who they think they are fighting we are the Grail Knights!" he paused as he raised his fist in the air. "Divide our forces into two, let them go around the bridge in both sides, while send our knightmares to meet them at the front, we will corner them to their death! Hahaha!" he finished and his laughter once again flooded the main hall of the academy. Their forces slowly took the sideways, trying to circle around the bridge.

"Good thinking, but that's a wrong move, now, its checkmate. C.C. now!" Lelouch ordered the witch, C.C. reveal a detonator, as she pressed the red button, sounds of explosions covered the area around the bridge, destroying the knightmares that trying to circle it.

"What?? How come? How did this happen??" Romeo was silently cursing to himself, his mouth was wide open from surprise. Not just him, everyone including the supposedly hostages, they can't believe how amazing those unknown forces was. "Sir 4 knightmares are found at the front of the academy and they destroyed our units from there." They still can't believe what happened, the others was still frozen in their current positions. "It was your fault!" Romeo shouted pointing towards Nunally and the others. "They are your men, now die!" he screamed as he point his pistol towards them, but before he could shoot anyone, the wall at the sides of Nunally broke and revealed 3 Gloucesters. "No it can't be how can they find us easily?" Romeo whispered, with an unbelieving look on his face.

"Have you forgotten that there was knightmares here earlier, with that and the IFF, we easily track your locations. Now" the voice from one the knightmares paused, while slowly lifting the guns of their knightmares. "How could I lose, we are from the Grail Knights, we can't lose! The Lady won't forgive us."

"Don't worry the Lady of yours won't see you again, now die!" rang another voice from a knightmare who had just appeared, and sounds of guns shooting echoed in the now destroyed hall, the bodies of the enemies now lying on a pool of their own blood. The knightmares position themselves inside the hall, slowly making a bowing movement, as the last knightmare that appeared slowly made it's way towards the middle. And it's cockpit slowly opened, revealing a shadowy figure, everyone's mouth hang open again, they all gasped at the sight, while Nunally's eyes were flowing with tears once again. She whispered silently.

"Brother."


End file.
